


Not perfect

by Explosion_king



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Imperfect Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Nothing serious, just Kuroo being an overthinker, mentions of Bokuto’s girlfriend, smart Bokuto, there is literally nothing going on so I don’t know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosion_king/pseuds/Explosion_king
Summary: It is just kuroo overthinking his love towards his best friend.Would literally be me if I had a friend like bokuto.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Not perfect

**Author's Note:**

> It is strange writing fanfics at 4 am. I have no Idea what I have created. Hope it is at least decent.

Kuroo Tetsurou is far from being perfect.  
His personality is not the best. He likes provoking people to quote one beautiful setter he is a “pain in the ass”. Sometimes his taunts hurt others. It is never his intention to do so, but he sometimes goes too far, gets on someone’s nerves and ends up in a situation that will surely be the end of him.

He is not The Best student. He has good grades, no, he has great grades, but not perfect. If he tried more, if he stopped goofing around and diving headfirst into trouble, if he stopped volleyball (like some people asked) he would have achieved (to believe others) so much more.

He has strange bed-hair, which he loves of course, but some people find it ugly and strange, some tried to bully him, but Kuroo doesn’t take shit from anyone. And he quickly showed them what he was capable of doing and they never even dared to look his way again.

He has quite fucked up childhood, which he tries to forget, but every now and then the nightmares show up to remind him just how pathetic he once was. (Lets not dwell on that for too long)

He is also an over-thinker, daydreamer, overly emotional on some days and completely emotionless on others. He likes to fool around and once or twice a week brings complete stranger to have sex with and then forgets about them. He is as gay as it gets and never tried to hide who he was, but as previously stated(several times)he is not perfect he is afraid of what people might think or how they might treat him if they knew so he hides or is not as openly gay as he wanted to. He is also that asshole who falls in love with his straight best friend and is selfish enough to want to confess though he knows his best bro is already in a relationship. 

He is not perfect but even people like him would get upset to see their friend break up with a person who they loved with all of their heart, but not Kuroo, he tried to be at least a little bit sympathetic, but it was hard when your friend seemed more cheerful than ever. 

Bokuto kotarou in Kuroo’s opinion was perfect. He is strong, ambitious, hardworking with bright personality, Cute owl like hair and eyes like gold. Ohh, Kuroo loved those eyes so much, not only because they looked like a sun itself decided to pour part of its brightness and warmth inside them, but also because they were always so kind and understanding. Those eyes looked at everyone with so much love and fondness that Kuroo sometimes feared they would run out of the bestowed light, but as time passes it somehow gets brighter and brighter.

The break up incident happened three days ago. Bokuto told him that he was okay and he acted normal like he didn’t just end a relationship that lasted five fucking years. Kuroo was happy deep inside because now he wouldn’t feel as shitty about confessing, but there was something strange with the whole situation so he decided to talk about it with bokuto.

They where in their dorm. Bokuto was sitting cross legged on the floor laptop in his lap, leaning on the couch rereading the essay he just finished (he was going to do volleyball professionally, but he still decided to get at least some kind of diploma), Kuroo was sitting on the couch playing with Bokuto’s hair while overthinking his existence. He concluded that it was a shitty one.

“Hey bo” he slowly asked breaking the comfortable silence “why did you break up with her?”

Bokuto looked up, those golden eyes shining brightly as ever and he opened his mouth to answer closing it almost immediately.  
Kuroo didn’t press on. If his bro was uncomfortable he wouldn’t persist on it further.

“Because” Bokuto suddenly started. Look of complete determination in his eyes. “We realized we were together just because we thought it was right thing to do. We were good friends, we understood each other and we liked each other and it was logical to be together but there was no love.”

Kuroo was confused. He understood what bokuto said. It was common for people to confuse romantic and platonic love. Many people think that they like a person and after friendship the next logical step to make is to become a couple but soon they find out that they were wrong. Kuroo understands that it is normal and acceptable (of course if the relationship ends with mutual agreement). Kuroo gets that all, but they seemed so happy, too happy for it to be fake.  
“But you seemed so happy” he doesn’t try to hide his confusion it’s Bokuto after all, he has nothing to hide.

“Well, we were and are very close, when we meet we will still act the same way, goof around and have fun, just now we know that it is just in a platonic way” Bokuto simply answers not realizing the mid life crisis his friend was going through.

Kuroo thought about his love towards his best friend for many years, and never once did he question it. He knew for fact that he was in love. But maybe he was wrong. Did he really love him or was it in friendship kinda way. But he had many close friend and he could feel the difference between the two feelings. He loved Kenma too. He was his childhood friend, they understood each other the best. They could read each other like an open book. But what he feels towards Bokuto is different in every way imaginable. But he feels differently towards different people. Maybe it is just the feelings he has for Bokuto that he confuses with love.  
He feels his braincells dying one by one. He needs answers.

“How did you know?” he says scared to the core, but trying his best to remain calm. He wants to say more, to specify his question, but Bokuto understands and answers immediately.

“I couldn’t really ignore the feelings towards you no matter how much I tried. she loved someone else too and we knew for a long time, but were afraid if we said something we would lose our friendship. you know there is no logic in love. If you love someone you just do and it doesn’t need to have some logical explanation.”

So he didn’t need logic and he just had to listen to his heart and it has been aching for Bokuto for a very long time. So what he felt was real, he didn’t know to be happy or sad about that, but at least it was better than realizing the many year old crush was just him not understanding his own emotions. Fuck you Bokuto for making me overthink for nothing. He thought.

“Quite wise word for a dumbhead like you” he just said waiting for Bokuto’s snarky remark and the beginning of usual banter, but instead bokuto laughed. His cheeks were red and he looked embarrassed.  
Kuroo was confused once again. He didn’t have time to ask him why was he laughing when on cue Bokuto asks “did you really just ignored my confession?”

Kuroo tilted his head almost comically. He recalls Bokuto’s previous words and he has a sudden moment of epiphany. His eyes go wide, mouth open looking completely shocked. He tries to speak but no words come out. 

Bokuto continues laughing. Now laying on the floor his laptop and homework forgotten. After what feels like hours his laughter subsides, he stands up and looks at him, with love and admiration. But kuroo sees the pain that Bokuto desperately wants to hide, but He knows him far too well to miss something like that. 

Bokuto is the first one to break the silence “Listen, you don’t need to give me an answer now you can think about it for as long as you want, I understand if you don’t” Kuroo cuts him off with a kiss. He doesn’t want to hear it. He doesn’t want to see pain in His eyes. So he does the first thing that comes to his mind. Bokuto seemed confused at first but quickly gives in and kisses him back.

When they part kuroo says “I have loved you for years, and now that I know that you feel the same I am not going to make you wait.”

“Good, cuz I don’t think I would have been able to wait for long” Bokuto chuckles and kisses him once more.

Kuroo is not perfect. He has many flaws, fears and traumas but it’s okay because now he has the most perfect being in the world right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was it. Hope you enjoyed.  
> I literally fell in love with this ship and needed to write something about them.
> 
> English is not my mother language so sorry about any grammar mistakes.


End file.
